2422
In Homestuck, 2422 is the year that the future scenes featuring the Exiles take place in, as seen in the Appearifier console. The world in 2422 is a very different place than in 2009 (and, in standard Homestuck style, is 413 years later than the events featuring the Homestuck Kids). The world was long ago destroyed by Sburb with little trace of civilization left. The Wayward Vagabond, Serenity, the Peregrine Mendicant, the Aimless Renegade and the Windswept Questant are the only characters known to exist in the 2422 world. In 2422, Wayward Vagabond comes upon the Underground Base where Rose Lalonde's house once was, as seen by the coordinates in the Appearifier (analogous to the Adirondacks in real life), where he is able to contact John Egbert. After the countdown that WV started hits 0, the base - in fact a large, cork-shaped airship, a link to the champagne bottle Rose uses to access the Medium - blasts off into the air and travels westward. The base lands near the Frog Temple in the vicinity of where Jade's Island used to be. It seems that the Peregrine Mendicant is located where John's house once was. In time lapse footage, we see the crater fill with sand as John's former neighborhood becomes a desert. Then, a giant white tree emerges from the sand and drops a large object bearing the Sburb house logo. Within the base the Peregrine Mendicant tries to contact Jade but this causes an explosion. This base also takes Peregrine Mendicant to the Frog Temple. At the frog temple Aimless Renegade sees both of the other nomads and attacks them. This situation is diffused and the three nomads seemingly become friends. The Frog temple still contains artifacts left there by Jade Harley in the past. Some time afterwards, a mysterious egg-shaped ship appears in the air above the nomads, settling to the ground and allowing the Windswept Questant egress. Connections to the Past It seems that the Exiles are related to The Medium after Peregrine Mendicant and Aimless Renegade have shown up on Prospit and the Land of Wind and Shade respectively. It is unknown what events have lead them to find themselves in this bleak future. Some recent information leaked by gallowsCalibrator has shed light on the Exile's roles. Exiles are supposedly former Agents of the two kingdoms of the Incipisphere who are sent to the dead Earth to revive civilization and guide the players in Sburb sessions. Each nomad also started off at a location previously held by a child: Wayward Vagabond at Rose's location, Peregrine Mendicant at John's and Aimless Renegade at Jade's. The Windswept Questant is seen to arrive in an egg-shaped vessel, a link to the egg utilized by John to reach the medium, and this implies that she came from the remains of the city in which Dave once lived. It is also shown that via the use of the bases the nomads are able to affect the past. Wayward Vagabond is able to talk to John via a machine and can also take items from the past, such as a pumpkin from Jade's House. The nomads appear to be capable of contacting the child that was the client of whomever lived in the location that their bases were found in. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Weird Plot Shit